The present invention relates to customizable bags. More specifically, the present invention provides a customizable bag comprising one or more pockets disposed on the bag, wherein the pockets are adapted to receive an insert therein. The pockets include a window composed of a transparent material adapted to display the insert therethrough.
Many children, teenagers, and college students carry rolling bags, backpacks, and the like to school in order to hold books, school supplies, and various other items. Many of these individuals use their bag to express their interests and style. For example, children enjoy showing off their backpacks with their favorite superheroes, celebrities, and the like. Other individuals prefer to display an interesting pattern or their favorite sports team on the outside of their bag. Additionally, adults may need to show support for their workplace at tradeshows, conventions, and the like by having a company logo displayed on the exterior of their bag.
Unfortunately, this requires the purchase of several bags, which is expensive and impractical for many individuals, especially parents with multiple children. Some parents choose to spend excessive amounts of money on multiple backpacks in order to keep their children happy. Businesses have bags made using a specific logo for a specific event, wherein the bags are eventually disposed of once the event has passed. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a bag that allows a user to interchangeably display various logos, characters, and the like thereon.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bags having a window. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to backpacks comprising a window for viewing the interior of the bag, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0082077 to Millman et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0153402 to Gausling et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0185395 to Lindamood. Another device generally relates to a window designed to expose sunlight to solar panels disposed on the interior of the backpack, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2014/0061273 to Bullivant et al.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art fail to provide a bag comprising an insert or a bag capable of holding an insert therein for display through a transparent window. Despite the devices comprising a window, the devices fail to provide a mechanism that enables an insert to become part of the exterior of the bag by allowing the insert to be positioned flush against the window. Thus, the prior art devices fail to disclose a customizable bag that can be used to interchangeably display an insert in order to customize the appearance of a bag.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing customizable bags. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.